Natsu Slayer
by Adam-walker
Summary: Acompaña al frió Natsu Slayer en su búsqueda de la venganza por un problema de su pasado pero habrán varias personas que trataran de impedir que Natsu se sumerja mas en la venganza y habrá una en concreto que le abrirá los ojos frente a lo que realmente ocurrió . M por futuros capítulos .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece . **

- **Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

**Aviso1: En esta historia Natsu sera muy diferente a como es en la historia el porqué lo veréis mas adelante . **

**Aviso2: Esta historia es un Natsuxharem pero principalmente NatsuxUltear . Si se que es una pareja excesivamente crack pero he leído unos fics de ella y me he vuelto fan . **

**Aviso3: La historia empieza antes del torneo mágico . **

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia el hogar de nuestro gremio de magos favorito Fairy Tail en el que se estaba dando su clásica batalla matutina , mesas y golpes volaban por doquier pero los ruidos y las peleas cesaron al oírse la puerta del gremio abrirse bruscamente .

Por ella entro un joven que aparentaba los 18 , de corta cabellera rosa , unos profundos ojos negros que estaban carentes de brillo reflejando así una tremenda falta de emociones y acompañando a todo esto un aire de odio que reflejaba que seria mejor no molestarlo aunque cierta slayer de fuego noto que en ese aire de odio se escondía uno de soledad . El joven iba vestido con un chaleco negro muy desgastado dando la apariencia de tener varios años que portaba abierto dando la vista de su abdomen , portaba unos pantalones cortos blancos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla muy desgastados también , unas sandalias blancas que lucían muy viejas y por ultimo una bufanda de escamas blanca . En el hombro del joven estaba sentado un exceed de color azul de un tamaño normal para su especie y que en su espalda portaba una pequeña mochila de color verde que al ver a cierta gata blanca voló hacia allí .

- Hola ¿ Que deseas ? - Pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa al pelirrosa que acabo llegando a la barra .

- Quiero hablar con el maestro . - Dijo el joven con un gesto estoico y su voz completamente fría .

- Soy yo , ¿ Que deseas ? - Pregunto el anciano maestro que estaba sentado en la barra tomando una cerveza .

- He venido a unirme a este gremio . - Respondió el joven con el mismo tono de voz .

- Lo primero es lo primero ¿ Como te llamas ? - Pregunto el anciano tomando un sorbo a su cerveza .

- Natsu , Natsu Slayer . - Respondió sin una pizca de sentimiento .

- Encantado Natsu mi nombre es Makarov . - Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa .

- Yo soy Mirajane . - Dijo la albina con una sonrisa .

- ¿ De que tipo es tu magia ? - Volvió a preguntar el maestro dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza .

- Dragon y demon slayer de fuego . - Respondió el pelirrosa con una pizca de odio en su voz al decir lo primero .

- Ultear-san también es una dragon slayer de fuego . - Comento la albina a lo que el pelirrosa le dio una rápida mirada .

- Bueno ¿ Donde y de que color quieres la marca del gremio ? - Pregunto el maestro acabándose su cerveza .

- Que sea de color negro y la quiero aquí . - Dijo apartando uno de los lados del chaleco dejando así ver una gran cicatriz .

- ¿ Algún motivo en especial ? - Inquirió el anciano .

- Solo para recordar mi estupidez . - Respondió el pelirrosa estoico .

Pasados unos minutos Natsu ya tenia su marca mostrándose así como miembro oficial de Fairy Tail .

- Bien pues para darte la bienvenida a la familia demos una fiesta . - Dijo alegre el anciano a lo que todos se pusieron a gritar eufóricos.

- Me temo que se equivoca maestro , yo no me he unido a este gremio para socializar solo me quiero hacer mas fuerte y he pensado que los trabajos serian una buena manera . - Dijo sin emociones dirigiendose al tablón de trabajos y volviendo con uno en su mano .

- Vamos Natsu no hace falta ser tan serio . - Rogó el maestro .

- Si estuvieras en mi situación lo serias . Are este . - Dijo mostrando un trabajo de rango S .

- No puedes hacerla , es una misión de rango S y puede ser peligrosa para los magos que no sean de rango S . - Dijo Mirajane dulcemente .

- Quieres que te demuestre mi poder para dejarte en claro que una misión de clase S no me resultara ningún problema . - Dijo Natsu con un poco de molestia en su voz .

- Bueno me apetecía una pelea ¿ Que te parece ? - Dijo un pelinegro que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba llegando a la barra .

- Natsu te ofrezco un trato . Si logras vencer a Gray te dejare hacer todos los trabajos de clase S que quieras pero si pierdes tendrás que quedarte a la fiesta y darle todo el dinero que ganes en tus próximos 100 trabajos al gremio . - Dijo Makarov muy seguro de la victoria de Gray .

- De acuerdo . - Respondió Natsu mirando a su rival .

**En un bosque cercano al gremio . **

- La pelea finalizara cuando uno de los dos se arrodille frente al otro o sea incapaz de seguir luchando . - Dijo una pelirroja con un traje de arbitro .

En un instante el aire alrededor de ambos luchadores se volvió increíblemente pesado tanto que parecía querer aplastar a Gray y eso lo estaba provocando Natsu cuya simple presencia resultaba tan aplastante y amenazante como la de un dragón .

- ¿ A que estas esperando ? - Pregunto Natsu al ver que Gray no se movía ni un centímetro .

Gay empezó a correr hacia Natsu pero la presión se volvió tan enorme que no pudo evitar caer al suelo pero de inmediato se levanto .

- Debe de estar usando magia de gravedad . - Dijo Mirajane .

- Te equivocas lo que estáis viendo no es magia de gravedad es mi simple presencia lo que lo esta causando . - Dijo Natsu viendo como a Gray se le dificultaba moverse .

- Ah ya estoy harto . - Exclamo Gray colocando sus manos en posición para usar su magia . Ice make : lanzas de hielo .

Innumerables lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas del circulo mágico que creo Gray pero antes de siquiera acercarse a Natsu todas ellas se derritieron .

- Solo tienes eso copito de tercera . - Dijo Natsu sin emociones .

- Claro que no Ice make : espadas . - En sus manos se crearon dos espadas de gran tamaño hechas de hielo .

Empezó a atacar rápidamente a Natsu pero este esquivaba todos los golpes con muchísima facilidad como si para el solo fuera un simple juego del que se acabo hartando y agarro la mano de Gray propinándole un puñetazo en la cara con la otra mano envuelta en fuego y después le dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo a chocar contra uno de los arboles del lugar quedando Gray desmayado .

- La pelea a terminado Natsu es el vencedor . - Dijo la misma pelirroja cambiando su disfraz de arbitro por una armadura con el símbolo de Fairy Tail .

Así todos se marcharon cargando a Gray y solo quedaron en el lugar Makarov , Mira , Natsu , Happy , una gata blanca y una niña .

- Si no te importa maestro . - Dijo Natsu mostrandole de nuevo el trabajo del principio .

- Esta bien esta bien un trato es un trato . - Dijo Makarov un poco molesto por haber perdido .

- Happy vamonos . - Dijo el pelirrosa .

El gato azul que estaba jugando con una niña de largo cabello azul y una exceed de pelaje blanco se acerco de inmediato a su compañero .

- Veras Natsu yo quisiera quedarme un poco mas . - Dijo el gato un poco sonrojado y el pelirrosa al instante comprendió al ver a la gata blanca .

- Te comprendo Happy pero no puedo dejarte solo sin nadie que cuide de ti . - Dijo Natsu con un toque de tristeza al mencionar la soledad .

- Es-es-to yo puedo cui-dar de el . - Dijo tímidamente la niña con la que estaba jugando el gato azul .

- ¿ Estas segura de eso ? - Pregunto el pelirrosa un tanto desconfiado .

- Si . - Respondió la niña retrocediendo un paso cuando el mayor fijo su vista en ella .

El mayor se acerco a ella y se coloco de cuclillas para estar a su altura , metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y de el saco una piruleta .

- En agradecimiento . - Dijo el mayor entregándole a la pequeña la piruleta y cabe decir que a ella le hablo con un tono ligeramente mas dulce .

- Gracias Natsu-san . - Dijo la niña ya no tan tímida .

- No hay de que ¿ Esto ? - Dijo el mayor como preguntándole su nombre .

- Wendy Marvel . - Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa .

- Trata de no perder esa sonrisa . - Dijo el mayor .

Esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente pero por el tono empleado mas bien parecía decir "trata de no acabar como yo"

- Muy bien me marcho y Happy no le des muchos problemas , estaré de vuelta en unas horas . - Dijo Natsu a su compañero felino .

- Aye sir . - Hizo Happy su típico gesto .

- Siento discrepar pero eso es imposible , solo la ciudad esta a dos días de aquí . - Intervino Mirajane .

- Ventajas de saber volar . - Dijo Natsu .

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo dio un enorme salto quedando así por encima del bosque y empezó a usar llamas con sus pies para propulsarse dando así la idea de estar volando e inmediatamente desapareció de sus vistas .

- No parecía tan duro . - Dijo Wendy inconscientemente .

- Eso es porque Natsu tiene debilidad por los niños/as . - Dijo Happy .

- ¿ Como ? - Dijo Wendy sonrojada violentamente .

- No . Me has entendido mal , lo que quise decir es que Natsu se vuelve mas blando con los niños/as pequeños . - Dijo Happy apunto de reírse . ( Que dejen un rewiew los lolicons que pensaron igual que Wendy )

- Wendy no me digas que te gustan mas mayores que tu . - Dijo Mira con una sonrisa picara aumentando el ya alto sonrojo de Wendy .

- No yo esto . - Empezó a decir Wendy mientras su sonrojo aumentaba .

**Tras una hora dentro del gremio . **

- ¿ Que se ha creído ese tío ? Viniendo aquí a pedir unirse al gremio y aun encima despreciándonos y exigiendo trabajos de clase S . - Habló mago de relleno nº 201 a su compañero mientras estaban sentados en la barra .

- Que se vaya a otro gremio ese maldito antisocial . - Dijo mago de relleno nº 562 .

- No habléis así de Natsu él no es así . - Intervino Happy enfadado que había escuchado la conversación de esos dos .

- No defiendas a ese idiota . - Dijo mago de relleno 201 .

- Pero el es muy bueno conmigo y siempre me da todos los pescados que quiero . - Dijo en defensa de Natsu .

- Ya basta largo de mi vista . - Dijo una chica que aparentaba los 18 de largo pelo negro y muy desarrollada .

- Pero Ultear-sama . - Dijo mago de relleno 562 .

- Me contradices . - Dijo con molestia Ultear .

Los dos salieron corriendo antes de que la pelinegra les diera la paliza de sus vidas .

- Muchas gracias . - Dijo Happy hacia Ultear .

- De nada y hay que ver has sido muy valiente enfrentándolos . - Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Happy .

- Es solo que no puedo soportar que hablen mal de Natsu cuando no tienen ni idea de todo lo que ha sufrido . - Dijo Happy seriamente.

- ¿ Y eso es ? - Pregunto Mirajane que se intereso en el tema .

- No puedo decirlo , le prometí a Natsu que no se lo diría a nadie . - Habló Happy en tono serio .

- Vamos te daré todo el pescado que quieras y también consejos para salir con Charle . - Dijo Mirajane pero Happy ni se inmuto .

- Natsu es mucho mas importante que eso . - Hablo Happy muy serio .

**Después de media hora de ofertas y suplicas . **

- Esta bien te diré un poco pero voy a querer el pescado y los consejos . - Dijo Happy en tono serio .

- Esta bien , Ultear-san despierta ya va a decirlo . - Dijo Mirajane moviendo a Ultear que se había quedado dormida durante las negociaciones .

- Por fin . - Dijo Ultear eufórica .

- Solo diré que cuando era pequeño estuvo a punto de perder la vida por la niña de la que estuvo enamorado y por eso mismo acabo cayendo por un barranco y de no ser por el rió que había abajo hubiera muerto pero la niña y el dragón que lo estaba entrenando nisiquiera se molestaron en investigar si había sobrevivido . - Dijo Happy molesto por tener que decir algo como eso .

- Eso es muy triste . - Dijo Mirajane compadecida y sintiéndose mal por haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo . Intentare animarlo .

- Yo también . - Dijo Ultear .

- Ni se te ocurra . - Dijo Happy molesto .

- ¿ Por que ? - Pregunto Mirajane .

- Lo ultimo que le faltaba a Natsu es que se compadecieran de el , es mejor que no digáis nada ya le han hecho mucho daño y no pienso permitir que le hagan mas . - Dijo Happy completamente serio .

- Igualmente lo ayudare . - Dijo Wendy que llego cuando Happy contó lo de Natsu .

- No no lo harás , ya me cuesta mucho sacarle algo parecido a una sonrisa . - Sentencio Happy .

**Unas horas después en la ciudad . **

Wendy estaba comprando unas cosas junto a Charle y Happy cuando unos niños que siempre la molestaban se acercaron .

- Hey ¿ Donde esta tu dragon ? - Se burlo uno de los niños .

- Seguro que no la soportaba y la abandono . - Dijo otro mofándose .

Los niños se seguían burlando de ella mientras que Ultear que pasaba por ahí quiso intervenir pero en ese momento llego otra persona .

- Os gusta burlaros de los dragon slayer mocosos . - Se escucho una voz fría detrás de ellos .

- Si y que . - Dijo uno de los niños que al girarse cayo al suelo del susto .

Frente a ellos estaba un joven de pelo rosa envuelto en llamas .

- Entonces permitirme enseñaros a temerlos . - Dijo Natsu acercándose a ellos .

- Espera no les hagas daño . - Dijo Wendy y los niños aprovecharon la situación para escapar .

- Pensabas incinerarlos . - Dijo Ultear recién llegando .

- No . - Respondió Natsu estoico .

- Pero si lo he visto . - Dijo Ultear molesta .

- Wendy toca esta llama . - Dijo Natsu formando una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano .

- Pero . - Dijo Wendy asustada .

- Vamos confía en mi . - Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano .

Wendy finalmente se atrevió a tocarla pero no sentía ningún ardor .

- No quema . - Dijo Wendy tocando la llama .

- Las llamas de demon slayer fueron creadas para matar demonios y por lo tanto no hace daño a los humanos si no es esa mi intención. - Dijo el pelirrosa .

- Vaya impresionante . - Dijo Ultear sorprendida . Por cierto me llamo Ultear .

- Natsu . - Respondió fríamente . ´Yo te reconozco al instante y tu nisiquiera sospechas`

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado . **


	2. de dominante a dominada

**Disclamier: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

´**Pensanmientos`**

**Nota1 : No no are votación para el harem porque ya lo tengo decidido y aquí os dejo la lista de las chicas , en que capitulo se comenzara y también el titulo de dicho capitulo . **

**Minerva: Este capitulo . **

**Kagura: Siguiente capitulo y se titulara perdidas . **

**Mira: Después de Kagura y se titulara lagrimas . **

**Erza: Después de Mirajane y pastel de fresas . **

**Wendy: Después de Erza y se titulara brazos rotos ( solo serán insinuaciones , Natsu no es un lolicon ) . **

**Ultear: Después de Wendy y se titulara aprendiendo a volar . **

**El siguiente al de Ultear sera en el que Natsu se emborrache durante una fiesta del gremio y cuente sobre su vida . **

* * *

Un pelirrosa miraba molesto el tablón de trabajos debido a que solo había un trabajo de nivel s y tampoco es que fuera de su agrado pero solamente bufo , tomo el trabajo y fue a enseñárselo a Mirajane .

- Are este . - Dijo Natsu sin emoción y Mira ojeo por un momento el trabajo .

- Vaya quien iba a decirme que tu acompañarías a una chica a una misión . - Dijo Mira con una sonrisa picara .

- Es es el único trabajo de nivel s y los normales no es que me sirvan de mucho para aumentar mi fuerza . - Dijo Natsu molesto .

Y así salio hacia el punto de encuentro de lo mas tranquilo en compañía de su felino color azul .

* * *

Decir que Minerva estaba enfadada era un eufemismo teniendo en cuenta que estaba saltando chispas porque la estúpida hada que la acompañaría llegaba tarde . En primer lugar ella no necesitaba ninguna ayuda para vencer a un mago oscuro pero quiso humillar a la estúpida hada que se presentara y ya de paso que le llevaran el equipaje . Tras una media hora de espera su compañero de pelo rosa llego .

- Llegas tarde estúpida hada . - Dijo Minerva enfadada .

- Me importa una mierda . - Dijo Natsu mientras le daba una calada al cigarro entre sus dedos .

- Apaga eso el humo me molesta . - Dijo ella enfadada .

Natsu solamente le dirigió una mirada de " me importan mas las nubes " .

- Vamos ya a la jodida ciudad de la misión , quiero acabar esto cuanto antes . - Dijo Natsu fríamente mientras empezaba a caminar .

- Oye tu que tienes que llevar mi equipaje . - Dijo ella señalando las numerosas maletas a su espalda .

- Ese es tu problema . - Dijo el volviendo a caminar .

Y así siguieron su camino sin dirigirse la palabra cosa que Natsu agradecía enormemente ya que el gracias a los distintos problemas a lo largo de su vida aprendió a leer a las personas con una simple mirada y en ella veía todo lo que odiaba : Sadica , manipuladora , vanidosa , insensible , cruel . En definitiva la clase de personas que Natsu no quería tener que soportar por mas de un minuto .

Ella por su parte se dedicaba a estudiar al slayer de fuego , lo que ella se esperaba era una estúpida hada chillona a la que podría mandar como si fuera su esclavo y en vez de eso se encontró a un tipo con la presencia de un dragon , que no mostraba nada mas que vació y por ultimo que nisiquiera se había detenido a mirarla a ella que se consideraba a si misma una mujer que podría tener fácilmente a sus pies a quien quisiera pero el ni una mirada le dio y eso para su orgullo femenino resultaba un enorme insulto , luego pensaría en como recuperar su orgullo , en ese momento era mas importante descubrir cual era la debilidad de ese chico pero eso era casi imposible , estaba constantemente en guardia y no dejaba a la vista ningún tipo de debilidad menos ese estúpido gato con el que hablaba y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió .

- Si no quieres que algo le pase a este estupido gato cumple todas mis ordenes . - Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa de victoria .

- Furia del demonio rojo . - Pronuncio Natsu extendiendo su brazo hacia ella y soltando una enorme llamarada en su dirección .

Minerva observo con terror como la enorme llamarada se le acercaba y en ese momento vio pasar toda su vida por delante y en ese momento la gran llamarada la toco pero no sintió ningún ardor en su piel o cualquier muestra de que sufrió algún ataque pero en un instante el gato estaba en los brazos del slayer .

- No te confundas podría haberte reducido a cenizas sin hacerle ningún daño a Happy si hubiera querido . - Dijo el friamente .

En ese momento Minerva sintió miedo por primera vez debido a que los ojos del slayer expresaban un gran vació como si matarla no le fuera a afectar en lo mas mínimo .

* * *

Tras unas horas llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían y ya al día siguiente se encargarían del mago oscuro pero para la mala suerte de Natsu y la buena suerte del orgullo femenino de Minerva no habían suficiente habitaciones y se vieron obligados a compartir habitación .

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas formas de pasar el rato . - Dijo Minerva empezando a quitarse el vestido .

- Diviértete sola . - Dijo el slayer sin mirarla .

- Vamos se que tu quieres . - Expreso ella con burla mientras se le acercaba sensualmente .

- Pues tu sexto sentido es una mierda . - Dijo él con una voz fría .

- ¿ Seguro ? - Dijo ella restregándose contra él .

- No me interesas en lo mas mínimo . - Dijo él levantándose para luego dejar la habitación en compañía de su compañero felino que estaba durmiendo .

En ese momento el orgullo de Minerva dejo de existir , había sido rechazada completamente aun con todas sus insinuaciones como si fuera una cualquiera y lo que es peor le había gustado que no le hiciera caso , que la ignorara en otras palabras ella que había pasado toda su vida siendo la dominante ahora había sido dominada por el slayer .

Tras unas horas el slayer volvió a la habitación y asegurándose de que Minerva dormía se metió en su cama ( hay dos ) y quiso acabar ese nefasto día pero claro dios lo odiaba y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil .

- Por fin vuelves . - Dijo una Minerva desnuda en la misma cama que Natsu .

- Sal de esta maldita cama antes de que te convierta en una antorcha . - Dijo Natsu con unas cuantas venas en la frente .

- ¿ Por que demonios no te gusto ? - Grito Minerva ofendida .

- Porque tu eres la personificación de todo lo que odio , sadica , manipuladora , vanidosa , insensible , cruel . Cambia eso y por lo menos te haré algo de caso . - Dijo el dragon slayer molesto para después salir .

Hay quedo la cosa , al día siguiente Natsu aplasto tan rápidamente al mago que a Minerva ni le dio tiempo a ponerse en defensa y con la misión cada uno se fue por su lado .

- ´Vas a ser mio Natsu Slayer quieras o no` - Pensó Minerva .

* * *

En nuestro gremio de magos favorito acabo por llegar Natsu y se dirigió directamente a la barra para tomar algo que le quite de encima su gran cabreo .

- Mira quiero algo que me ayude a olvidarme de esta mierda de misión . - Dijo Natsu cabreado .

- ¿ Ha pasado algo malo ? - Pregunto Mira mientras le daba una jarra de cerveza .

- Un debilucho que no me ha durado ni un minuto y una estúpida molesta con complejo de soy la mejor . - Dijo Natsu cabreado .

- Vamos algo bueno habrá tenido la misión . - Dijo Mira con su clásica sonrisa .

- Si , me he dado cuenta de lo estúpido que puedo ser uno por tener sentimientos . - Dijo Natsu fríamente .


	3. perdidas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**Nota1: A Lucy no pienso ponerla en el harem porque en mi opinión ya esta muy vista y el principal objetivo de los harem es poner parejas no muy vistas **

**Nota2: Sobre los celos esta claro que van a haber , después de la borrachera épica de Natsu empieza la saga de los juegos mágicos y eso promete auras asesinas y peleas de gatas **

**Nota3: No , tanto Minerva como Kagura estarán en sus propios gremios .  
**

* * *

En una parte de un enorme bosque se encontraba cierta maga de Mermaid Heels practicando su uso de la espada archienemigo cortando arboles , hasta que sintió una presencia y se detuvo de inmediato .

- ¿ Quien eres ? - Dijo Kagura preparándose para luchar .

- Antes de preguntar eso deberías presentarte . - Respondió una voz completamente fría apareciendo frente a ella .

- Kagura Mikazuchi del gremio Mermaid Heels . - Dijo ella en guardia .

- Natsu Slayer y para mi molestia soy del gremio Fairy Tail . - Dijo un pelirrosa sin emociones .

- ¿ Que hace un miembro de Fairy Tail aquí ? - Pregunto ella bajando su espada .

- Es un trabajo , unos aldeanos de por aquí han notado que su bosque esta desapareciendo poco a poco y por lo que veo es culpa tuya . - Respondió como si no le importara .

- Vaya no sabia que había gente por los alrededores . - Dijo Kagura .

- Bueno supongo que esto se puede resolver de forma educada . Busca otro lugar para entrenar en el que no destroces cosas . - Dijo el dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse .

- Claro , pero antes me tendrás que derrotar . - Dijo Kagura de nuevo en guardia .

- Tengo entendido que eres la mas fuerte de Mermaid Heels después de la maestra , de acuerdo . - Dijo Natsu poniéndose en posición de pelea .

En un momento Kagura ya estaba de espaldas a Natsu que fue atacado con su espada sin desenvainar pero no sufrió ningún corte .

- Forma cortante . - Dijo Kagura .

En un momento lanzo varias estocadas hacia Natsu que cortarían incluso la armadura de adamantino pero no sufrió ningún corte .

- ¿ Por que no te cortas ? - Pregunto Kagura viéndolo ileso .

- Supongo que las tendré que volver un poco mas visibles . - Dijo Natsu y su cuerpo empezó a desprender una fina capa de llamas . Estas llamas son tan finas que se vuelven imperceptibles al ojo humano y están a tal presión que impiden cualquier daño a mi cuerpo y por si te interesa esto es una habilidad de demon slayer llamada armadura del rey demonio .

- No te creas que por una armadura de fuego me vas a impedir ganarte . - Dijo Kagura .

Kagura uso la magia de gravedad en si misma para elevarse y luego uso la forma fuerte para intentar aplastar a Natsu y esta vez le hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla .

- Esa espada desenvainala . - Dijo Natsu fríamente .

- Esta espada no la desenvainare hasta que encuentre al hombre que me lo quito todo . - Dijo Kagura .

- Puedo leerte a la perfección y veo muy bien que en ti hay una gran cantidad de deseo de venganza pero ese deseo de venganza no te fortalece solamente te hace mas débil . - Dijo Natsu empezando a desprender llamas .

- No te atrevas a llamarme débil . - Dijo Kagura un poco enfadada .

- Yo también he sentido la perdida de personas queridas para mi y aunque busco la venganza contra el que me abandono no me dejo llevar por los sentimientos porque me he desecho por completo de ellos . No podrás hacerme un daño significante sin desenvainarla asique lo repetiré desenvaina tu espada . - Dijo Natsu con su mano recubierta de llamas .

- Jamas lo haré hasta que me encuentre a Jellal Fernandes . - Dijo ella furiosa .

- En definitiva los sentimientos vuelven débiles a las personas . Ira del demonio rojo . - Dijo Natsu fríamente .

En un momento se creo una enorme llamarada que se dirigía a Kagura que intento cortarla pero era demasiado para ella sin desenvainarla pero cuando se dio cuenta no se había hecho nada .

- Los sentimientos te vuelven débil , si hubieras desenvainado la espada hubieras podido cortar la llamarada pero por tus estúpidas razones no lo has hecho . Te lo diré una ultima vez desenvaina esa espada , esta ha sido la primera y ultima vez que te daré una oportunidad . - Dijo Natsu preparando su próximo ataque .

- ¿ Como te atreves a decir que el que busque la venganza por Simon es una razón estúpida ? - Grito ella llorando un poco .

- En primer lugar dime una cosa ¿ Crees que el tal Simon estaría feliz de que te mancharas las manos por una venganza ? . - Dijo Natsu tapando sus ojos con su cabello .

- Simon jamas me permitiría matar si estuviera con vida . - Dijo Kagura entre lagrimas .

- Entonces desenvaina esa espada para luchar por la memoria de ese tipo y no solo para matar . - Dijo Natsu .

Ella se seco las lagrimas y desenvaino a archienemigo y de inmediato ya le había provocado varios cortes a Natsu .

- Finalmente muestras tu verdadera fuerza . - Dijo Natsu con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa .

El lanzo varias llamaradas hacia Kagura pero ella las corto todas con facilidad gracias a su espada . Luego se lanzo violentamente contra el para darle otro corte peor logro esquivarla y luego le lanzo con sus dedos imitando a pistolas varias llamas que tomaban forma de pistolas dejandole algunas marcas de quemaduras por todo su cuerpo .

- Nada mal . - Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa .

Así se pasaron varias horas luchando entre ellos hasta que Natsu finalmente venció .

- Eres muy fuerte te lo reconozco . - Dijo Natsu con un poco de sentimiento en su voz .

- Tu también . - Dijo Kagura cansada y con algunas quemaduras .

Natsu la levanto en brazos y la coloco a su lado en la copa de un arbol .

- Dormiré un rato si no te importa . - Dijo Natsu aunque mas bien fue una afirmacion .

Y así Natsu se quedo dormido casi al instante por el cansancio y después de un rato Kagura también se quedo dormida sobre el hombro del mismo .

**Tras unas dos horas . **

Kagura se acabo por despertar viendo con un sonrojo como se aferraba a Natsu que todavía dormía .

- ´Se le ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme`- Pensó Kagura . ´ Y tan atractivo` .

Kagura se paso un rato observando a Natsu dormir y en un momento en el que se aseguro que dormía le dio un fugaz beso y para suerte suya el no se despertó .

- ´Se ha sentido muy bien` - Pensó Kagura con un leve sonrojo . ´No esto esta mal , se podría considerar violación pero dios se ha sentido muy bien `

La verdad es que lo que hizo Kagura no fue tan malo a la primera , aunque claro eso ya cambio a la sexta vez y ya a la décima se podía considerar aprovechamiento . Tras un rato mas Kagura se volvió a dormir tras el decimoquinto beso al bello durmiente .

**Varias horas después . **

Kagura recién se levanto y se sintió extrañamente protegida ademas de una gran calidez y ahí se dio cuenta de que Natsu la estaba cargando al estilo princesa .

- ´¿Debería decirle que ya me he despertado?` - Pensó Kagura . ´No me siento muy bien así`

- Kagura se que te has despertado , en pocos minutos llegaremos a tu gremio . - Dijo Natsu fríamente a lo que Kagura dio un gruñido inconscientemente y Natsu dio un suspiro . No pasara nada por llegar hasta el final .

Así mantuvieron su camino en silencio pero no era para nada sofocante o molesto , era bastante cómodo y Kagura se dedico a aspirar el aroma del slayer de fuego .

- ¿ Quien eres tu ? - Pregunto Milliana .

- Soy Natsu , me encontré a Kagura durmiendo en un bosque y como la reconocí como miembro de Mermaid Heels decidí traerla antes de que alguien con pensamientos impuros le hiciera algo . - Dijo Natsu fríamente .

- Kagura ¿ Estas despierta ? - Pregunto Milliana mirando a la chica en brazos del slayer .

- Si . - Dijo ella .

- ¿ Entonces por que no te bajas de sus brazos ? - Pregunto Milliana con una sonrisa picara .

- A... e... se me ha olvidado . - Dijo bajándose de los brazos de Natsu muy roja y nerviosa .

- ¿ No sera que te gusta ? - Pregunto Milliana con una sonrisa picara .

- Me voy . - Dijo Natsu y sin esperar reacción salio volando .

- ´Espero volver a verlo` - Pensó Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa .

**Fairy Tail **

- Mirajane una cerveza . - Dijo Natsu sentándose en la barra .

- ¿ Como ha ido la misión ? - Pregunto Mirajane con su clásica sonrisa poniéndole su pedido .

- No ha estado mal , he tenido una buena batalla . - Dijo tocándose un poco los labios . ´Y tengo que reconocer que Kagura besa bien`

- Vaya pareces mas alegre que el día que entraste al gremio por primera vez . - Dijo Mirajane alegre .

- Imaginaciones tuyas . - Dijo Natsu pensativo . ´Ella se hizo mas fuerte cuando dejo de lado sus sentimientos de venganza y empezó a luchar por la memoria de ese tipo ¿ Sera que los sentimientos realmente me pueden hacer mas fuerte ? `

* * *

**Para los que no les haya quedado claro , Natsu no es un mal tipo solo que por sus experiencias traumaticas no le gusta mostrar como es realmente por miedo a que le hagan daño . Gracias por leer el capitulo y en el próximo empezamos con Mirajane . **


	4. lagrimas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador despues de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos . **

* * *

Era ya muy tarde y en nuestro gremio favorito se encontraba cierta peliblanca despidiéndose del maestro del gremio .

- Adiós maestro . - Dijo Mira con una sonrisa .

- ¿ Segura que estarás bien ? - Pregunto el maestro un tanto desconfiado .

- Si . - Respondió ella con la misma sonrisa .

- ¿ Segura ? - Insistió el anciano .

- Que si , puede marcharse .

El maestro no muy contento acabo marchándose a regañadientes mientras que Mira recogía todo . ¿ El motivo de la preocupación del maestro ? Fácil ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de Lisanna . Una vez termino se recargo en una de las paredes y empezo a llorar , eso es lo que siempre hizo siempre se quedaba sola a desahogar sus lagrimas para al día siguiente mostrar una sonrisa aunque por las prisas olvido cerrar la puerta del gremio .

* * *

Por otro lado cierto slayer de fuego acababa de llegar a Magnolia después de una muy larga misión que lo dejo fuera del gremio unos cuantos meses .

- ´Espero que estén en una de sus estúpidas fiestas , me apetece beber algo antes de ir a casa` - Fueron los pensamientos del frió slayer .

Así nuestro slayer llego finalmente a las puertas del gremio y se alegro de que estuviera abierto pero cuando entro la escena que vio le pareció algo triste , Mirajane lloraba en silencio recargada en una pared y él estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse antes de que notara su presencia pero de la nada le llego un recuerdo de su verdadero padre .

**Flashback . **

En el se veía como un alegre niño de pelo rosa daba saltos y se reía con un hombre mayor a el que difícilmente se podía reconocer por lo viejo que era ese recuerdo .

- Escúchame Natsu . - Dijo el mayor un poco mas serio .

- ¿ Si papa ? - Pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa inocente .

- Recuerda estas palabras hijo mio porque nunca mas podre decírtelas . Da igual lo oscuro que sea tu corazón , da igual la clase de crímenes que hayas cometido nunca jamas debes pasar de largo cuando veas a una mujer llorar . - Dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño .

- ¿ A que viene eso papa ? - Pregunto el pequeño extrañado .

- Y una cosa mas si tu tienes la culpa de sus lagrimas entonces no te puedes considerar un hombre . Los hombres son personas fuertes que se encargan de limpiar sus lagrimas , no de provocarlas . - Dijo el mayor sonriendole a su pequeño .

- No lo acabo de entender pero te prometo que seré un hombre muy fuerte que nunca hará llorar a una mujer y también que siempre que una mujer llore yo limpiare sus lagrimas . - Dijo el pequeño con determinación .

- Confió en que lo harás mi pequeño Natsu , confió en que cumplirás tu promesa . - Dijo el mayor abrazando a su pequeño .

Poco después el padre de Natsu desapareció y lo único que Natsu supo sobre ello es que salio a enfrentarse a un poderoso dragon .

**Flashback fin . **

Ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenia Natsu y también el único que tenia de su padre .

- ´Cumpliré mi promesa papa`- Pensó Natsu sonriendo inconscientemente por el recuerdo de su padre .

Natsu empezo a caminar hacia Mirajane que acabo dandose cuenta de su presencia .

- L-lo lo s-sien-to y-yo no qu-iero que m-me veas así . - Dijo Mirajane intentando secar sus lagrimas de forma inútil .

Natsu no hizo caso de sus palabras , solamente siguió caminando hasta llegar a Mirajane y una vez a su lado limpio suavemente sus lagrimas y le dio un abrazo , algo torpe si pero demostraba que el estaría allí para aguantar su llanto .

Mirajane empezo a llorar de nuevo sobre el hombro del slayer . Ella sabia perfectamente que no tenia que esperar alguna palabra de aliento por su parte como un "vamos yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites" o un "todo estará bien" pero sinceramente no le importaba , el que simplemente estuviera allí abrazándola aceptando su dolor sin ningún tipo de queja ya le resultaba suficiente .

**Mira pov . **

Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo juzgado mal , nada mas verlo pensé que seria una mala persona y pensé en ello todavía mas cuando demostró su frialdad hacia todo , como si lo único que le importara fuera hacerse mas y mas fuerte pero ahora veo que me equivoque al juzgarlo , el no es una mala persona y fui una tonta al no descubrirlo , al no descubrir que su único problema es que su corazón estaba destrozado por dentro . Lo he notado porque esta temblando , como si fuera a llorar también en cualquier momento pero se mantiene fuerte solo por mí y ahora veo que no fui una tonta cuando empece a sentirme atraída por el .

**Natsu pov . **

Quisiera dejar de ser fuerte aunque fuera solo por esta noche , quisiera dejar de ser el gran y frió Slayer para volver a ser el pequeño y débil Dragneel pero ya es demasiado tarde , ya renuncie hace once años a esa parte de mi ya no puedo ser débil , ya no puedo llorar , ya no puedo usar esa sonrisa que le reservaba única y exclusivamente a ella , ya no puedo volver a ser ese pequeño alegre e hiper activo Dragneel , el murió hace años junto con mi creencia de que los sentimientos me podían hacer fuerte . Los sentimientos son debilidad o sino mírala a ella , era conocida por su fuerza pero cuando su hermana murió perdió todo su poder y eso es por culpa de los sentimientos . Lo único que importa ahora para mi es ser fuerte ya no solo para vengarme de ese maldito dragon sino también para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre .

**Normal pov **

Así pasaron la noche con el sollozo de Mira hasta que finalmente ambos se acabaron durmiendo y una vez llegada la mañana Mira se despertó la primera que observo por un momento al slayer .

- ´No era un sueño , el realmente se quedo a mi lado toda la noche mientras lloraba` - Pensó con una sonrisa Mirajane .

Tras un momento Mira le acabo dando un beso mientras el slayer todavía parecía estar durmiendo y entonces cuando se fijo en la hora se dio cuenta de que el maestro debía de estará a punto de llegar por lo que empezo a prepararlo todo . Una vez acabo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle , se le había olvidado despertar a Natsu .

- Hola Mirajane ¿ Natsu cuando has llegado ? . - Dijo el maestro entrando por la puerta .

- Hola maestro , acabo de llegar y como me apetecía un trago pase por el gremio . - Dijo el slayer desde la barra .

- Bueno Mira ponle algo ¿ No ? - Dijo el maestro sentándose al lado del slayer .

- Claro . - Dijo Mirajane nerviosa . ´Mierda estaría despierto cuando lo bese`

Mira le dio una cerveza al slayer y también al maestro del gremio .

- Gracias Mirajane . - Dijeron Natsu y Makarov .

- Gracias . ¿ Cuanto llevas despierto ? - Dijo Mirajane lo ultimo en un susurro para que el maestro no lo escuchara .

- Cuando llego el maestro me desperté . - Dijo Natsu en un susurro también .

Mirajane mentalmente empezo a bailar mientras dio un suspiro .

- ¿ Que estáis cuchicheando ? - Pregunto el maestro alzando una ceja .

- Nada . - Dijo Mirajane nerviosa .

- ´Nunca comprenderé esa manía que tienen las chicas de besarme mientras duermo o mas bien dicho finjo dormir` - Pensó el slayer . ´Los besos de Mirajane resultan mas expertos pero los de Kagura tienen mejor sabor ¿ A cual de las dos elegiré ?

El slayer tenia un aire pensativo sobre su nuevo dilema sobre con quien quedarse pero eso ya es cosa de otro capitulo .

* * *

**Gracias por leer y en el próximo capitulo Erza . **


	5. Todo por un pastel de fresa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

- **Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

**Aclaraciones: Natsu ha tenido dos padres , el de verdad osea el humano con el que estuvo hasta los 5 años y el dragon con el que estuvo hasta los 7 luego ya fue abandonado . **

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia en la que cierto slayer de fuego se estaba dirigiendo a su gremio tras una misión que no resultaba ser para tanto y allí se encontró con el maestro que estaba un tanto pensativo y con Mirajane que nada mas verlo tuvo un sonrojo mas que notable aunque el maestro no lo noto .

- ´Joder hasta cuando piensa seguir sonrojándose solo con mi presencia` . Mirajane una cerveza . - Dijo Natsu sentándose en la barra .

Mira solo asintió y le dio su cerveza casi sin hacer contacto visual .

- ¿ Ocurre algo maestro ? - Dijo Natsu con su mas que habitual tono de frialdad .

- Si , mañana es el día libre de Mirajane pero la camarera que contrate se a puesto enferma y ya no me da tiempo a buscar otra . - Dijo el maestro rompiéndose la cabeza buscando la solución .

- Mira que problema , pídeselo a algún miembro que no tenga ningún trabajo . - Dijo Natsu dándole un sorbo a su cerveza .

- Lo he pensado pero lo que pasa esque Mira tambien es quien cocina y no hay ningún miembro desocupado que sea muy diestro en la cocina . - Dijo el maestro .

- (Suspiro) Yo se cocinar . - Dijo Natsu en tono indiferente .

- ¿ Realmente lo harás ? - Dijo Makarov con estrellas en los ojos .

- Supongo que si pero me vas a tener que pagar . - Dijo Natsu con el mismo tono .

- Por supuesto . - Dijo Makarov .

- Una pena que mañana me pase el día de compras , me encantaría probar tu cocina . - Dijo Mirajane .

- Otra vez sera . - Dijo Natsu para después marcharse .

* * *

El gremio Fairy Tail se encontraba en una gran sorpresa al ver que quien sustituiría a Mirajane era Natsu pero gracias a la mirada de Natsu nadie tuvo el suficiente valor para reírse .

- Natsu me preparas tu especialidad . - Dijo Wendy sentándose frente a Natsu .

- Claro un momento . - Dijo Natsu con amabilidad , una amabilidad que solo usaba con la pequeña .

Tras un momento Natsu salio de la cocina con un plato humeante que indicaba que estaba recién cocinado y se lo puso a Wendy delante .

- ¿ Realmente te lo vas a comer ? - Dijo Gray .

- Claro , ya he probado muchas veces su comida y cocina muy bien . - Dijo Wendy comiendo .

- ¿ Muchas veces ? ¿ Cuando ? - Pregunto Lucy uniéndose a la conversación .

- Alguna vez que he cuidado de Happy mientras Natsu se iba a misiones peligrosas y muchas veces él me invitaba a comer algo en su casa para agradecermelo . - Dijo Wendy como si nada .

En ese momento entro titania al gremio y se dirigió donde Natsu sin decir nada sobre su trabajo temporal .

- Un pastel de fresa . - Dijo Erza .

Natsu sin decir nada fue hacia la cocina y tras un rato salio con un trozo de pastel .

- Gracias . - Dijo Erza .

Erza se fue hacia una de las mesas disponibles , se sentó y le dio un bocado al pastel , de inmediato se levanto , reequipo una espada y se la coloco a Natsu en el cuello pero el ni se inmuto .

- ¿ De donde has comprado ese pastel de fresa ? - Dijo Erza con su voz de ultratumba .

- Lo he hecho yo . - Dijo Natsu con tono indiferente aunque por dentro estaba un poco asustado ( ni él es tan indiferente ) .

- Desde ahora eres mio . - Dijo Erza , lo agarro del chaleco y lo beso .

Natsu en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida se quedo con cara de ¿Wtf? . El gremio se quedo en completo silencio por las palabras de la pelirroja y muchos que estaban enterados de los sentimientos de Mirajane agradecieron que no estuviera ahí porque de lo contrario se desataría un apocalipsis de proporciones bíblicas .

- ¿ Perdona ? - Dijo Natsu con la cara antes mencionada .

- Tu pastel es lo mejor que probado en la vida y tu seras mio para prepararme esa pastel siempre que quiera . - Dijo Erza con la misma voz de ultratumba .

En ese momento todo el gremio sufrió una caída anime tan fuerte que por poco rompen el suelo .

- Erza-san solo por eso no puedes pedirle que sea tu novio . - Dijo Wendy con una gran gota de sudor pero tambien habia un poco de celos en su voz .

- Wendy no te entrometas . - Dijo Erza con una voz que haría cagarse en los pantalones al mismísimo Zeref .

- Erza con todos mis respetos ¿ Se te ha ido la cabeza ? - Dijo Natsu todavia en shock .

- Esta bien te propongo algo , una pelea . Si yo gano seras completamente mio . - Dijo Erza .

- ¿ Y si yo gano ? - Dijo Natsu .

- Ahuyentare a tus fangirls por un mes entero . - Dijo Erza .

Eso para Natsu resultaba una proposición muy beneficiosa teniendo en cuenta lo insistentes por no decir obsesivas que eran sus malditas fans , unas fans que resultaban mas insistentes que las de Loke e Ibiki juntas .

- Acepto . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa .

* * *

Todos salieron al patio del gremio para ver una de las mayores peleas que el gremio experimentaría en cuestión de años .

- ¿ Alguna regla en especial ? - Dijo Natsu ya en pose defensiva .

- Cuando uno de los dos quede inconsciente la pelea habrá acabado . - Dijo Erza reequipando la armadura de emperatriz de fuego .

- Una armadura extremadamente resistente al fuego . - Observo Natsu . Siento decirte que no sera suficiente para vencerme .

Natsu y Erza chocaron golpes por primera vez y crearon una pequeña onda expansiva . Primero ataco Erza con su espada pero Natsu la esquivo con facilidad y luego la intento golpear con su puño recubierto de llamas pero Erza lo detuvo como si nada .

- Tendrías que haberlo esquivado . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

Natsu abrio la palma de su mano y de ella surgió una gran llamarada que le dio de lleno a Erza pero esta salio casi sin ningún daño .

- Ya me he hartado de esa armadura hora de romperla . - Dijo Natsu .

- Sigue hablando , solo aumentan mis ganas de que seas mio . - Dijo Erza . Corte de fuego .

Erza lanzo un corte de fuego , corte que Natsu se comió sin ninguna dificultad y luego desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Erza y propinarle una fuerte patada y dos puñetazos recubiertos de un fuego extremadamente rojo que destruyo completamente la parte trasera de la armadura .

- Este sera el ultimo movimiento , alas demoníacas del rey demonio . - Dijo Natsu .

Todo el cuerpo de Natsu se vio recubierto en llamas y a una velocidad sobrehumana envistió a Erza creando una gran polvareda . Una vez desaparecida la polvareda vieron a una Erza desmayada en brazos de Natsu .

- Parece que he ganado . - Dijo Natsu para empezar a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Erza .

**Tras media hora . **

Erza al fin se despertó y se sorprendió de verse en su propia cama y Natsu estaba a su lado .

- Muy bien ahora dime porque has hecho esa gilipollez , te puedo leer a la perfección y a juzgar por el dolor que desprendes no eres de las que buscaría novio solo por un estúpido pastel de fresa . - Dijo Natsu en tono serio .

- Supongo que he sido capaz de ver mas haya de lo que tu demuestras . - Dijo Erza con el mismo tono .

- ¿ Y eso es ? - Dijo Natsu con una ceja levantada .

- Tras esa apariencia de chico duro escondes a una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás y que lo único que quiere es que alguien que lo saque de la soledad que desprende . - Dijo Erza .

- Y tu tras esa apariencia de chica dura escondes a una persona tímida y sensible que se esconde tras su fuerza para evitar que le hagan daño . - Dijo Natsu .

- Natsu , volví para ver como estaba Mirajane y te vi consolarla , cuando esos chicos molestaban a Wendy te vi defenderla y muchas veces te he visto ayudar a las personas de Magnolia que necesitaban ayuda . - Dijo Erza .

Natsu se sorprendió al ver que ella lo vio siendo un poco humano pero pronto se le ocurrió una forma de solucionar el problema de Erza ademas del tema de Mirajane , Kagura y la maldita loca de Minerva .

- Te ofrezco un trato , logra ponerte de acuerdo respecto a mí con Minerva , Kagura y Mirajane y hablamos del tema . - Dijo Natsu en tono malicioso .

- Claro . - Dijo Erza con un aura demoníaca .

- ´Me parece que dentro de poco el consejo me va a llevar a juicio por provocar la destrucción de todo Fiore` - Pensó Natsu un poco arrepentido de su idea .

- ´No te creas que esto se ha acabado Natsu , seras mio` - Pensó Erza con determinación .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y en el próximo capitulo Wendy pero repito que serán solo insinuaciones ya que Natsu no es un lolicon . **


	6. brazos rotos

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece ( Sigo preguntándome por que tengo que poner esto en cada capitulo ) .**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Nota: No os preocupéis fans de Wendy porque una vez acabado el daimatou embou harem un timeskip y ya incluiré a Wendy como miembro activo del harem . **

**GRITO**

**Hechizos**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Magnolia , los pájaros cantaban , las gentes caminaban felices y un enorme instinto asesino procedía de nuestro gremio favorito de magos Fairy Tail . Uno se preguntara ¿ Por que tal instinto asesino ? Pues es muy fácil de responder pero perdería la gracia así que adentrémonos mas .

Todo era normal en el gremio , con la gente bebiendo o tomando trabajos , bueno no tan normal porque habia un enorme silencio por una visión que muchos verían imposible . En la barra estaba sentado Natsu que era uno de los originantes del enorme instinto asesino , con ambos brazos enyesados y una cara que decía ' Atrévete a decir algo y te mato ' y junto a él estaba Wendy que le estaba dando de comer directamente en la boca por la obvia imposibilidad que tenia Natsu aunque nadie tenia el suficiente valor o grado de retraso mental para decir algo . Detrás de la barra estaba Mirajane con otro aura de instinto asesino por los enormes celos que tenia porque Wendy le podía dar de comer de forma tan romántica a SU Natsu . En una mesa cercana estaba Erza con el mismo aura y con bastantes celos . Uno se preguntara ¿ Como cojones alguien tan poderoso como Natsu se ha roto ambos brazos ? Pues eso lo responderé con este Flashback .

**Flashback ayer .**

Natsu estaba regresando al gremio tras una misión en la que gasto casi toda su magia y tambien se habia ganado unas cuantas contusiones y cortes , de repente un grupo de caballeros de la runa se cruzo en su camino y el que parecía el líder se adelanto a hablar .

" ¿ Es usted Natsu Slayer ? " El hombre se veía con prisa y tras un asentimiento por parte de Natsu continuo " Necesitamos su ayuda , Erza Scarlet , Mirajane Strauss , Minerva Orland y Kagura Mikazuchi se están batallando en Crocus por ver quien se queda con usted ( suertudo ) y me temo que ya han destruido la mitad de la ciudad , por favor ayúdanos no creo que nadie mas que usted pueda detenerlas " El hombre prácticamente se arrodillo delante de él con lagrimas anime en los ojos .

" Lo siento pero no estoy tan loco como para meterme en medio de esas fieras y menos aun ahora que casi no me queda magia y tengo el cuerpo hecho una mierda " A Natsu le gustaban los retos pero tampoco era un suicida .

" Si nos ayuda le permitiremos tomar un libro de magia , el que quiera de la biblioteca del consejo " El hombre jugo su ultima carta y tras un rato de pensamiento Natsu asintio .

" ( Suspiro ) Esta bien " Y así Natsu salio volando con las ultima gotas de magia que le quedaban .

Unos minutos después llego a lo que antes se podía considerar una ciudad porque ahora no era mas que un montón de escombros y mierda por todos lados " _Nota mental no enfrentarme a las cuatro juntas " _Natsu continuo su camino hasta que llego a un enorme cráter en el que estaban las cuatro preparando su ataque mas fuerte " Chicas parad de una vez esto es peligroso " Natsu tenia una sonrisa nerviosa que no encajaba con su personalidad para nada pero seamos sinceros quien podría estar tranquilo frente a 4 magas de clase S con una furia de los mil demonios y luchando por él . " NO TE ENTROMETAS " Todas gritaron al unisono y por la descontracion lanzaron sus respectivos ataques hacia Natsu que hizo lo que todo hombre haría salio corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas pero como no iba a poder escapar del ataque coloco ambos en posición defensiva . Tras aquello momentáneamente detuvieron su pelea para ir a ver como estaba Natsu pero allí surgió otra pelea sobre quien lo llevaría a un hospital la que acabo en la destrucción de la otra mitad de Crocus y Natsu muerto de no ser por la fortuita llegada de unos caballeros de la runa . Tras aquello gracias a cadenas supresoras de magia , sedantes para dragones , mas cadenas supresoras de magia , 5 forzudos sujetando a cada una y un hechizo de barrera en cada una lograron calmarse lo suficiente como para llegar a la decisión de que no intentarían nada en la presencia de las otras .

**Flashback fin . **

Y así es como hemos llegado a esta agradable situación , con Natsu teniendo ambos brazos rotos durante una semana y Erza y Mirajane con celos hacia Wendy por poder darle de comer a SU Natsu . Pero claro no iba a ser tan fácil por lo que Erza se levanto y sensualmente se acerco a Natsu .

" ¿ No quisieras que te de yo de comer ? " Le dijo en tono sensual y reequipando la armadura de seducción .

Natsu sufrió una hemorragia nasal porque podía ser frió y tener una voluntad de acero pero tambien era un hombre y tenia sus problemas con las hormonas ( las malditas hormonas ) . Si ya se imaginaba a si mismo siendo medio asexual , siendo un idiota infantil que se peleaba con el copito de tercera hasta por respirar , dando discursos sobre la amistad y el amor y gritando " Yo seré el mas fuerte " un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda solo de pensarlo ¿ DE DONDE DEMONIOS HABÍA SALIDO ESO ? Natsu se suicidaría antes de ser así .

" No le hagas caso Natsu , seguro que prefieres que sea yo " Mirajane se inclino inocentemente ( inocente Luffy porque ella no ) dando así una vista expectacular de su nada despreciable escote causando así otra hemorragia nasal en nuestro Slayer .

Ambas se miraron con rayos en los ojos para luego empezar a pelear entre ellas " **Barrera del rey demonio " **De la boca de Natsu salieron unas llamas que rodearon a Erza y Mirajane como si fuera una barrera para evitar daños al pobre edificio que no tenia culpa de nada " Oye Wendy ¿ Puedes seguir ? Todavía tengo hambre " Wendy solo asintio bastante sonrojada mientras se contenía las ganas de gritar cosas como ' Jodeos pechos parlantes prefiere que yo le dé de comer '

Tras un rato Erza y Mirajane dejaron de pelear y Wendy procedió a curarlas , mientras que lo hacia Erza se puso a pensar un poco y luego expuso su duda " ¿ Tu magia no debería poder curar fácilmente los brazos de Natsu ? " Wendy empezo a sudar mientras se repetía a si misma la palabra que empieza por mier- y termina con -da . Un sonido siniestro sonó a espaldas de Wendy y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Natsu desprendiendo un enorme instinto asesino .

" Wendy cura mis malditos brazos " Su tono era tranquilo pero prometía mucho dolor si se negaba un rato después Wendy ya habia curado sus brazos " Bien ahora cogeré una misión " Wendy suspiro en derrota por perder la ocasión de pasar mas tiempo de Natsu ya que el siempre que venia de un trabajo se marchaba casi de inmediato a otro .

* * *

Unas horas habían pasado y ya era de noche en el gremio en el que ya solamente estaban Wendy , Mirajane Y Erza , las dos ultimas dándose miradas de desafió . Las puertas se abrieron y todas giraron la cabeza casi automáticamente con la esperanza de que fuera el slayer pero luego suspiraron con decepción viendo que era la slayer de fuego .

" Vaya siento decepcionaros con mi presencia " Dijo en tono dolido fingido claramente " Tengo algo que deciros " Los tres movieron su cabeza en señal de que continuara " Gracias a mi trabajo en el consejo e conseguido mas información sobre Natsu " Ahí ya le prestaron completa atención " Antes de unirse al gremio trabajaba como cazador de magos oscuros bajo el alias 'Infernó' " Todas se sorprendieron ante lo dicho porque el tal infernó era muy conocido aunque habia algo raro en aquello " Se le conoce así porque la única pelea que se vio de él , el único testigo dijo esto ' En el mismo momento en que desenfundo esa extraña katana que apareció en haz dorado se convirtió en un demonio encarnado en humano y el campo de batallo se convirtió en el mismísimo infierno ' y los mas raro de todo esto es que desapareció hace 7 años en la misma fecha en la que nosotros quedamos atrapados en la isla Tenrou "

" No esta bien hablar de las personas a sus espaldas " Natsu avanzo desde la puerta hasta llegar a la barra " Y si yo soy Inferno pero no pienso deciros porque desaparecí "Tras decir esto y dejando el papel del trabajo que estaba sellado como completado se marcho del lugar .

" Bueno la semana que viene es la fiesta anual del gremio y me encargare de el maestro convenza a Natsu para que se quede , le emborracharemos y nos encargaremos de que nos diga la verdad , ademas de unos datos mas **interesantes " **La ultima palabra lo dijo en un tono seductor .

" Seré yo quien le saque la información Mirajane " Y así volvieron a mirarse con fuego en los ojos . Mientras ellas se preparaban para luchar Wendy tenia una enorme gota de sudor y Ultear estaba muy pensativa .

" _Deja de torturarte a ti misma Ultear ese Natsu murió hace muchos años ese maldito dragon negro lo dijo pero cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar recordarlo Argh maldición me voy a volver loca "_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y en el próximo Ultear . **


End file.
